


Amoureux du soleil

by RikuAmnesia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata est adorable, Je suis sous leurs charmes, M/M, One-Shot, Rarepair, Relation Etablie, Relation longue-distance, Suna in love, Tentative d'humour, mais je ne suis pas drôle, retrouvaille
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAmnesia/pseuds/RikuAmnesia
Summary: Suna n'avait jamais aimé le froid. Déjà petit, il détestait ces impressions de vide et de mort qu'il avait lorsque l'hiver arrivait. Il supportait mal le fait de perdre lentement les sensations au bout de ses doigts, de sentir son nez et ses oreilles le picoter.Pourtant, il était là, dans le froid dur et mordant de l'hiver, attendant avec impatience le retour de son soleil.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 10





	Amoureux du soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Petit one-shot remplis de fluff et d'amour pour l'anniversaire de Suna ♥

La nuit envahissait tranquillement la ville, chassant les derniers rayons du soleil, les derniers signe de lumière et de chaleur. Le froid mordant se répandait dans les rues, faisant fuir les plus frileux. 

Suna aussi aurait préféré être au chaud. Il aurait aimé fuir l'air glacé qui remplissait ses poumons, les nuages sombres qui menaçaient de recouvrir le paysage d'un manteau blanc, le vent d'hiver qui s'engouffrait entre ses vêtements. 

Pourtant, il restait là, planté sur le quai de la gare à deux pas de chez lui, dans le froid qu'il détestait. 

Normalement, il serait rentré dans son petit appartement après son entraînement, se serait enroulé dans ses plaids, aurait bu un thé bien chaud devant une émission stupidement drôle. Ou alors, il se serait réfugié ailleurs, au chaud, dans un café ou dans son canapé. Cependant, ça serait sacrifié le peu de temps qu'il partageait avec la seule source de chaleur qu'il cherchait vraiment.

Un courant d'air le fit frissonner. Son écharpe et ses gants n'empêchaient pas ses mains de trembler ni son nez de frémir. Le jeune homme sortit son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. Son calvaire était bientôt terminé. 

Au même moment, une voix légèrement déformée sortit des haut-parleurs, annonçant l'arrivée du prochain train. L'engin entra en gare en diminuant doucement sa vitesse pour finir par s'arrêter complètement. L'instant suivant, les portes s'ouvrirent et une masse de gens en sortirent.

Suna tenta de remarquer dans la foule les cheveux orange qui distinguait habituellement son petit-ami du reste, sans succès. Probablement parce qu'il est trop petit, se dit-il mentalement. Il savait néanmoins que son rayon de soleil ne tarderait pas à se faire remarquer ou entendre.

- ** _Rin !!!!!!_**

Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers la source du cri que celle-ci se jetait dans ses bras. Le plus grand rattrapa avec aisance le rouquin avant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui.

- ** _Tu m'as manqué, Sho_** , murmura-t-il à l'oreille du plus jeune.

- ** _Toi aussi._**

Hinata dit ces mots en enlaçant l'homme qu'il était venu retrouver, confirmant au passage qu'ils étaient bien ensemble et que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. 

Le joueur des Black Jackals aurait préféré vivre avec son amant, le retrouver tous les soirs, dans un chez eux douillet. Il aurait voulu s'endormir à ses côtés, se réveiller dans ses bras, lui cuisiner des plats comme il l'avait appris au Brésil. 

Malheureusement, ils avaient tous les deux des obligations. Obligations qui les tenaient quotidiennement éloignés à plus de cent kilomètres l'un de l'autre. 

Shoyo tentait souvent de se consoler en disant que ça ne faisait que rendre leurs moments ensemble plus précieux. Cette pensée n'empêchait pas le vide d'envahir son cœur quand Suna lui manquait un peu trop.

Soudainement, il fut poussé hors des bras réconfortant du plus âgé. Surpris et confus, il demanda d'un regard les raisons de son geste au jeune aux cheveux bruns. 

Celui-ci se contenta dans un premier temps de dévisager son compagnon avec un air ahuri. Ensuite, il enleva précipitamment son écharpe pour l'enrouler autour du cou de plus petit, la serrant si fort qu'il étouffa presque l'autre homme. 

- ** _Tu vas prendre froid, idiot._**

Honnêtement qui était assez fou pour sortir avec une simple veste - qui plus est était ouverte - et un bête t-shirt fin par un temps pareil ! Son petit-ami, apparemment. Suna profita de la non réaction de l'autre volleyeur pour fermer son léger manteau. 

La seule réponse d'Hinata fut un doux rire cristallin avant qu'il ne glisse sa main dans celle ganté du plus grand. 

- ** _C'est toi qui répètes tout le temps que les idiots n'attrapent jamais froid_** , ajouta l'ailier en enclenchant la marche. 

- ** _Ils n'attrapent pas froid parce qu'ils meurent d'hypothermie_** , argumenta le joueur des EJP Raijin. ** _J'aimerais que tu évites de mourir._**

Encore une fois, le plus jeune eut un petit rire avant de se coller un peu plus contre le bras de l'homme qui partageait son lit. Ce dernier sourit en enfonçant sa tête dans le col de sa veste, plus pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues que pour se protéger de l'air glaçant autour. Il n'avait plus si froid quand Shoyo tenait sa main. 

Le couple avança côte-à-côte à travers les rues sombres et presque désertes de la ville. Sur le chemin de l'appartement, ils s'arrêtèrent pour acheter de quoi manger dans l'un des restaurants préférés de Suna. Puis les tourtereaux se dépêchèrent de rentrer chez le plus âgé. 

Hinata était habitué au deux-pièces de son amoureux, c'était loin d'être la première qu'il y mettait les pieds. Il devait même y avoir quelques affaires à lui qui trainait ici et là. Il avait lui-même plusieurs vêtements appartenant à son copain. Principalement, des sweaters, pour les porter la nuit et avoir l'impression de dormir dans ses bras, bercé par son odeur. 

Après avoir délaissé son manteau et l'écharpe du plus âgé, le rouquin installa leurs plats sur la table basse. Puis il se posa dans le canapé et prit la télécommande.

- ** _Pas de volley ce soir, s'il te plait_** , dit Suna en s'asseyant à côté de lui. **_Ni de documentaires sur la reproduction animale. Je voudrais ne pas vomir mon repas._**

 **-Tu ne veux pas savoir comment couchent les couleuvres ?** DemandaShoyo avec une bouille innocente qui n'était qu'un leurre, Suna le savait parfaitement. 

**_-De manière générale, non. Pendant que je mange, encore moins._ **

Le plus petit fit mine de râler un instant avant de choisir un film correspondant un peu plus aux goûts de l'autre homme. Ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment l'ancien élève de Karasuno, lui non plus n'avait très pas envie de savoir comment se reproduisaient les couleuvres. 

Les deux volleyeurs mangèrent tranquillement devant la tv mais rapidement Suna se désintéressa de l'histoire qui se jouait dans son grand écran. Il jeta un regard à son copain qui s'était assis plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et avait replié ses jambes près de son torse. Hinata avait l'air absolument captivé par le film.

Le grand brun soupira discrètement, prit son portable et se colla contre les genoux de son copain.

- ** _Rin ?_**

Shoyo fixa l'autre sans comprendre puis il saisit ce que voulait son petit-ami. Il se tourna vers ce dernier et ouvrit grand ses bras. Immédiatement, Suna fondit sur le rouquin, callant sa tête contre le torse du plus petit, afin d'apprécier les battements légèrement trop rapides du cœur de l'homme qui faisait battre le sien. 

Rintaro s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre le corps de son amant. Celui-ci, qui était de nouveau plongé dans son film, coinça un peu plus le brun en enroulant ses jambes autour du corps du plus âgé. Ça n'ennuyait pas le moins du monde le central qui commença à trier un peu les photos dossiers qu'il possédait.

Rapidement, une des mains d'Hinata commença peigner calmement les cheveux bruns de son compagnon. L'ancien numéro dix d'Inarizaki soupira d'aise sous les caresses du plus jeune. 

Il était bien, si bien, là, dans les bras de l'homme qui illuminait sa vie, enveloppé d'une douce chaleur qui lui faisait oublier le froid de son quotidien. 

Au fils du temps, Hinata arrêta ses papouilles pour appuyer faiblement sa tête contre celle du joueur de EJP Raijin. Il passa ses bras par-dessus les épaules du grand.

- ** _Le film est terminé ?_**

- ** _Humhum_** , confirma mollement le rouquin d'une voix somnolente.

- ** _Tu veux aller au lit ?_**

- ** _Hummmm. . . Qu'est-c'que tu fais ?_**

Suna tenta de regarder l'expression de l'autre jeune adulte mais il aperçut à peine ses cheveux orange. Il sourit de manière machiavélique en se redressant un peu. 

- ** _Je classais quelques photos, histoire de ne pas perdre certaines perles qui pourrait coûter cher à certain._**

Pendant un moment, Shoyo ne réagit pas et le grand brun se demanda s'il ne s'était pas endormi. 

- ** _C'est pas gentil de garder ce genre de photo. . ._** jugea le petit roux. **_Tu en as sur mon équipe ?_ **ajouta-t-il d'un ton très intéressé. 

Le sourire du plus âgé s'agrandit.

- ** _Des tas._**

- ** _Montre-moi_** , ordonna Hinata qui semblait bien plus éveiller qu'il y a quelques minutes.

L'heure qui suivie fut remplie d'éclat de rire et de larmes de joie. Il y avait effectivement quelques pépites parmi ces photos dossiers. 

Beaucoup venait de la soirée un peu trop arrosée qu'ils avaient eu après leur match, en début de saison. Et honnêtement, Hinata se demandait si Atsumu était au courant que son ancien coéquipier avait de quoi enterrer le peu de réputation que le blond avait réussi à se construire.

Malheureusement, la fatigue les rattrapa et durant un moment plus calme, le central se leva du canapé.

- ** _Il est temps d'aller dormir. Tu as l'air crevé_** , dit-il en aidant l'ancien corbeau à se mettre debout.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre, le rouquin s'arrêta brusquement. 

- ** _Dis. . . Tu en as aussi sur moi ?_**

Rintaro le dévisagea une seconde avec de lui offrir un petit rictus. 

- ** _Juste assez pour être certain que tu ne me quittes jamais._**

Ce n'était pas vrai. Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça à son rayon de soleil mais Shoyo n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, du moins, pas tout de suite. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le lit sans plus de cérémonie.

- ** _Hé ! Change-toi, au moins_** , râla le jeune aux cheveux bruns tandis qu'il enlevait son propre t-shirt. 

Il soupira doucement avant de sourire. Déshabillé, un Shoyo épuisé n'était pas chose aisé, mais peu importe comment allait être leur nuit. Demain serait une journée ensoleillée et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Suna. 

-~- Fin -~-

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


End file.
